Out of the Ball Park
by TGI Thursday
Summary: The Las Vegas Crime Lab and the LVPD attend a baseball game. Snickers! Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Out of the Ball Park

Summary: The Las Vegas Crime Lab and the LVPD attend a baseball game.

Pairings: Snickers

Warnings: None

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

A/N: I based most of this story off a real baseball game I saw. I'm not exactly the most enlightened person when it comes to baseball, so if I mess any of the rules up I'm sorry. If I do happen to mess up any of the rules and you notice, I would really appreciate it if you told me so maybe I could fix it. Please enjoy the story.

Chapter 1

The baseball field opened up before their very eyes. They took in the masses of red seats surrounding the field, some of which were already occupied by other fans. The smell of the recently cut grass and the fresh food from the nearby venders wafted past their noses. The loud buzz of the crowd's excitement reached their ears.

The employees of the Las Vegas Crime Lab and the LVPD slowly filtered past the entrance and into the stadium. Most of the employees immediately headed for their seats.

"Look for 106 guys," Catherine instructed, trying to find their seats.

"That's all the way on the other side," Nick informed them.

"Oh," Catherine replied and kept walking.

"Hey, where'd Greg go?" Warrick asked, looking around for the young man.

"I think he said he was going to find something to eat," Sara replied.

"Already?" Nick asked.

"That's Greggo for you," Warrick replied with a smirk.

"Here we are," Grissom announced, beginning to climb down a row of stairs to their seats.

The other CSIs quickly followed him down the steps.

"Here we are, row H," Grissom announced, "We have seats 3-9, take your pick."

Greg returned a few moments after everyone else had sat down. With all his food he sat in the only seat remaining, on the end by Warrick.

"You plan on eating all that junk?" Warrick asked him.

"Of course not, man, I know how to share," Greg replied, offering him some peanuts.

"Picture that," Warrick replied, snatching some of the peanuts.

Greg had Warrick pass the bag of peanuts down the row and when it returned only a few peanuts remained at the bottom of the bag.

"Hey!" Greg exclaimed, glaring down the row.

Then someone asked everyone to stand for the "Star Spangled Banner."

A really small girl walked out onto the field and up to the microphone as the audience "awed". Everyone raised their hands to their hearts as her soft voice filled the stadium. She gave a big smile after she had finished singing and quickly walked off the field as the crowd applauded. Everyone sat back down and watched as the game started.

The game began with the home team's pitch. The ball was thrown just outside the box. The second pitch was another ball. The third pitch came and with a loud crack it was sent deep into right field. The ball bounced off the ground and into the outfielder's hands. It was too late to catch the runner at first, so he threw the ball to the second baseman, who in turn threw it to the short-stop, who threw it back to the pitcher.

Greg leaned up in his seat to catch Nick's attention on the other side of Warrick.

"So, how much do you guys have running on this game?" Greg asked, innocently.

"What makes you think we're bettin' on it?" Nick asked.

"C'mon, I know you guys," Greg smirked.

"Well, Nicky's got a hundred on our home team, and I've got a hundred on the away team," Warrick explained, never taking his eyes off the game.

Greg smirked, "I knew it. I'm gonna go get some more peanuts since you guys ate them all."

"Dude, look how many other things you have to eat," Nick said gesturing to the pile of food at Greg's feet.

"Look how many peanuts I have to eat," Greg said, dumping the remaining peanut shells into his hand.

Greg set the bag down and got up to exit the row, "Excuse me, excuse me."

Warrick smirked and looked down at the pile of food, "Well, if he's not gonna eat that food, then someone has to."

Warrick picked up a bag of chips and opened them up as he returned his attention to the game.

Greg bought another bag of peanuts and tried to hurry back to his seat as he heard the crowd "booing."As he sat down, he looked back up at the scoreboard.

"What the hell! They got eight runs while I was gone!" Greg exclaimed, looking over at Warrick and Nick.

Warrick had a huge grin on his face, and Nick just looked utterly shocked as he stared blankly out at the field.

Warrick clapped Nick on the back, "Hey, man, my pockets are feeling fatter already."

"Maybe you shouldn't have eaten Greggo's chips," Nick mumbled, still staring blankly at the field.

"Hey!" Greg exclaimed, seeing his bag of chips lying empty on Warrick's lap.

"Hey, man, you weren't gonna eat them, so I did," Warrick explained.

"But I _was_ going to eat them," Greg insisted.

"Picture that," Warrick said, returning his attention to the game just in time to see another ball sail into the stands earning his team another homerun.

Sara couldn't imagine Warrick's smile getting any bigger, but after the ninth homerun for the away team it managed to stretch across his whole face. Sara turned her attention to Nick who was sitting beside her. Sara realized he had been staring blankly at the field in shock for some time now.

She waved her hand in front of his face a couple times, and when that didn't work she shook his shoulder.

"Nick."

"Huh? What?" Nick asked, snapping his head toward her.

"Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were still with us," Sara explained with a smirk.

"Oh, right," Nick said, slowly turning his head back in the direction of the game in time to see the third out, "Finally."

Catherine shook her head and smirked as she heard Warrick and Greg bantering.

Grissom looked at her quizzically.

"Greg and Warrick are arguing over a bag of chips," Catherine explained.

"Oh," Grissom said, leaning forward to look past Catherine to the other end of the row.

He smiled as he saw Greg guarding his food from Warrick.

Nick groaned as the second batter up for the home team swung at a pitch that almost hit ground before it reached the plate.

"Your team's not doing so well, Nick," Warrick stated, innocently.

Nick covered his face with his hand as the second batter struck out giving his team their second out in the inning.

"Would you like to pay up now or would you rather wait until the end of the game?" Warrick asked.

"Hey, man, it ain't over 'til it's over," Nick replied, hoping the third batter up would at least get to first base.

Nick sighed as the third batter popped the ball straight to the right fielder for an easy three outs.

"Man, I think it's over," Warrick laughed.

A/N: Okay, there's the first chapter. I know this story has pretty much nothing to do with CSI, but I'm working on another case file story, which may take a while to get posted, and I needed another story to write while I'm writing that one. Those of you who've been to a baseball game probably already know how the Snickers action is going to come about. Please R&R if you have time. All reviews are appreciated. Until next time.

TGIT


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all very much for the reviews.

**GreenEyesWatching and forensicsfan**: Thank you for informing me about my mistake with the "Pledge of Allegiance" and the "National Anthem/Star Spangled Banner," I've corrected that now, although I didn't change the little girl because I've seen children go out and sing before, although rarely. I agree with you that it is extremely unlikely that a team would score 9 runs in one inning, but this story is mainly based off an actual game I saw (granted that it was a Minor League game, I doubt that would ever happen in the Major Leagues), and one of the teams scored that many runs in the first inning (don't ask me how, even I'm not entirely sure : ), and I was there). Sorry if any of that sounded rude, that was not my intention.

**sexc carebear**: Thank you for the advice. It was pretty hard fitting them all in there somewhere. Hopefully these next couple of chapters will be a little smoother. Once this story bites into the Snickers action, it'll be mainly focused on those two.

Chapter 2

The players left the field after the first inning and a bunch of people ran out on the field to set a game up. The CSI team watched as a bunch of little children came out for a potato sack race.

A blonde woman holding a microphone down on the field was explaining the game.

"On your mark, get set, go!" announced the blonde woman.

"Damn, she's hot!" Greg exclaimed, staring at the announcer.

Warrick and Nick chuckled beside him.

The items that had been needed for the event were quickly picked up after it was finished so the game could be resumed.

"Is there really any reason to be watching this still?" Sara asked.

"Not really," Warrick replied, "but Nick still believes his team has a chance."

"Hey, they can pull it off," Nick said, watching carefully as a runner from the away team made it to second.

"We'll see," Warrick said.

The next batter managed to get himself to first base and the other runner to third.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief when the next batter struck out.

"Only one out, man on first and third, and only one strike, I think I see another run coming our way," Warrick smiled.

"Shut up," Nick said.

Warrick smirked.

Another pitch and another strike for the batter. The third pitch came and was smacked right past the lunging short stop. The outfielder raced in for the ball, picking it up just as the runner reached home plate.

The outfielder flung the ball to second base just as the runner entered his slide.

The referee signaled that the runner was out and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Hey man, it's not lookin' good for you. I mean c'mon, 10-0, that's gonna be hard to recover from," Warrick stated.

"Hard, yes, impossible, we'll see," Nick stated firmly.

"Whatever you say, man," Warrick smirked.

The next batter nearly struck out, but managed to get a piece of the ball. Unfortunately, it headed straight back to the pitcher, who easily caught it.

Nick smiled over at Warrick as the fielders ran in for their turn to bat.

The first batter up for the home team hit two fouls balls up into the stands before he was walked to first base.

The next batter also received his first to strikes off fouls before the pitcher threw a strike for the first out.

Nick sighed as another batter struck out.

Finally, the next batter managed to hit a ball far into leftfield. It hit the wall and promptly fell to the ground where the outfielder picked it up and tossed it to the second baseman.

Both runners were safe, one on third base and one on second.

The next batter came up to the plate. He watched the first strike go by. He swung at the second pitch and took off toward first as the ball headed toward the short stop.

The short stop quickly secured the ball in his glove before tossing it to the first baseman.

That made three outs and ended the second inning.

Sara turned to Nick, "How come they didn't count the other guy's run? He made it to home before they got the other guy out."

"Yeah, but if the third out is made on a force out on that play then the run doesn't count," Nick tried to explain.

"Huh?" Sara asked confused, "Never mind."

Nick smirked at her.

"Hey, excuse me," Greg called out, catching Nick and Sara's attention, "could I buy some cotton candy, please?"

Nick and Warrick shared a laugh when they saw that Greg still had half of the rest of his food left.

Greg handed over some money and happily took his pink and blue cotton candy from the man.

"You guys want some?" Greg asked.

Sara nodded and Greg passed the bag down to her watching carefully this time.

When Sara took almost half of the cotton candy, Greg immediately protested, "Hey, I didn't know you were going to take that much."

Sara quickly divided the cotton candy she had taken amongst the other four CSIs before smirking at Greg and popping her piece into her mouth.

"Can I have the bag back, please?" Greg asked.

Sara reluctantly passed the bag back down to him.

Greg took his cotton candy back and began to eat it as he watched the big screen flash to random people.

Greg quickly put his cotton candy down and jumped up licking his fingers off.

"Where are you going now?" Warrick asked.

"Nowhere," said Greg as he started waving his hands in the air, jumping up and down, and dancing.

"What the hell are you doing, Greg?" Catherine asked from her seat.

"Get up guys! We can be on the big screen," Greg replied.

"No way, you don't think you're actually going to get on there do you?" Catherine asked.

"Of course I will," Greg said, continuing his crazy antics.

The other CSIs pretended they didn't know him and they only laughed at him when he sat back down after the screen switched to an information page.

"Darn, one day I'll get up there," Greg said with a smile as he continued to eat his cotton candy.

The next inning went by quickly and uneventfully. No one scored any more runs. During the short break a weird looking mascot that none of the CSIs could identify came out and had them all stand up and sing "Take Me Out to the Ball Game."

Everyone sat down again afterward to wait for the fourth inning to start.

A/N: Thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed the second installation of this story. If you have time to spare, I would appreciate it if you could leave a review. Constructive criticism is always welcome.

TGIT


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long, and thank you for the reviews. Well, I won't keep you from it any longer, so here it is.

---

Chapter 3

---

"If a homerun is scored in the bottom of the fourth inning one lucky fan will win a brand new XBOX gaming system!" an announcer stated at the beginning of the fourth inning.

Warrick chuckled at the announcer's obviously fake enthusiasm, "Like that'll ever happen."

"You never know," Greg said before taking a huge bite out of a hotdog.

Warrick just shook his head before looking back out at the field.

One of the away batters was forced out at second for the first out.

The runner on first had a sizeable leadoff. When he took off to try to steal second base, the pitcher quickly hurled the ball to the second baseman for another relatively easy out.

Nick sighed in relief as the third batter struck out.

The home team ran in for their chance at bat, hoping beyond hope to earn some runs back from the other team.

Greg watched as the first batter up for the home team quickly struck out, "So, Warrick, what are you gonna buy with the money you get?"

Greg's question earned him a glare from Nick and a chuckle from Warrick.

"I don't know yet, maybe a couple video games, or…" Warrick was interrupted when a loud crack sounded.

The ball soared over the wall and into a section of the crowd to the right of the CSIs.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, 'Rick," Nick said with a smile.

"So they got one run, no problem," Warrick replied, over the noise of the cheering crowd.

After the runner rounded home, another batter stepped up to the plate. Smacking the ball past the third baseman the batter made it to first safely.

The next batter up grounded a ball to the shortstop that quickly ran it to second where the runner was entering his slide before hurling to first for a double-play.

Nick got a little upset when the referees signaled both the runners were out.

"Hey! Vicinity rule applies to the vicinity!" Nick yelled to the referees regarding the out at second where the shortstop hadn't stepped on the base before throwing the ball.

Of course the referees couldn't hear him, and the inning ended.

Warrick chuckled at Nick, but before he could comment on Nick's statement, the announcer came back on.

"Since a homerun was scored in the bottom of the fourth inning that means that a lucky fan will receive an XBOX gaming system!"

Up on the big screen, they watched the mascot push its way through the crowd before stopping at a little boy in a red shirt.

Greg sighed as the mascot handed the little boy the XBOX, "Man, that game is rigged, they always give it to the little kids."

Warrick chuckled at him.

"Excuse us," Sara said as she and Catherine got up to use the restroom.

The guys stood up to let them pass, but they had a little trouble jumping over Greg's pile of food.

The guys sat back down and watched as the field was tidied up a bit.

The announcer was going on about the sponsors, and no one was really paying any attention.

Greg got up again to go get a drink.

"You still up for that game of one on one tomorrow?" Warrick asked.

"Yeah, right after shift?" Nick asked.

"That works," Warrick replied.

"Ok," Nick agreed.

The girls returned right as the fifth inning began.

Warrick and Nick watched as the first batter popped the ball deep into right field. The right fielder easily caught the ball to make the first out. The next batter up made it to first on a bunt. The next two batters struck out to end the top of the fifth inning.

Nick and Warrick looked up as Greg squeezed his way back to his seat.

"What took you so long?" Warrick asked.

"The line was really long," Greg complained as he plopped down in his seat. As a result, the cool liquid in his cup splashed onto his shirt.

"Ugh," Greg sighed.

Meanwhile, Warrick and Nick couldn't suppress their laughs at their friend's obvious frustration.

The man sitting next to Greg took pity on him and offered him a handful of napkins. Greg looked over and took the napkins with a grateful "Thank you".

As Greg started to clean up his mess, the bottom of the inning began. A solid hit past the short stop got the first batter on base. Warrick smiled smugly as the second batter hit the ball back to pitcher for the first out.

The next batter smacked the ball deep into left field. The outfielder caught the ball off the bounce and quickly relayed back to the basemen. Play halted with one man on first and one on second.

Nick was literally sitting on the edge of his seat, watching carefully as the next batter walked up to the plate. The first pitch came with a swing and a miss. The batter recollected himself and waited for the next pitch. The pitch came in quickly. A loud crack sounded as the bat connected with the ball to send it soaring toward the wall.

The whole stadium watched silently, willing the ball to keep going, up and over the wall. And that's exactly what it did. The crowd erupted into cheers as the runners made their way around the bases to home plate.

Nick smiled as his confidence in his team was renewed. Maybe they could make a come back, he thought optimistically.

His smile broadened as the next batter made it to second due to the clumsiness of the centerfielder. His smile shrunk a little when the next batter struck out, and the one after that hit the ball straight to the first baseman for the third out, but overall he was pleased with his team's performance that inning.

Nick sat back in his seat and watched as two mascots walked out onto the field to perform before the sixth inning.

Music started playing from the stereos and the mascots started dancing to it. It was pretty funny to watch them try to dance in those big costumes. Toward the middle of the song they both walked up to the umpire. When they each took a side and pretended to grind the referee, the CSI team along with the rest of the crowd couldn't contain their laughter.

The umpire quickly squeezed out from between the mascots, and they went on with their routine.

---

A/N: Again, I'm sorry for the delay with this chapter, school has been keeping me pretty busy. I promise the Snickers action will start in the next chapter, which hopefully won't take as long as this one did. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you have time to spare, I would appreciate it if you left a review. Thank you. Happy Labor Day!

TGIT


End file.
